


kiss on the dance floor

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School / University, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, lapslock, non idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: minghao wants to be upset that he lost to junhui but he was nothing more than proud





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil drabble of china line i love them

mighao doesn't like to brag but shit he really worked his ass off for this competition. it was hard because it was also his boyfriend's last competition of his high school career. 

junhui, the leader of the crew that they were battling was also the love of minghao's life. but he couldn't let his CREW know that, he had a reputation!

the two crews stood proudly on stage as the finalist for the trophy. minghao holds hands with his dancers who he's been through hell and back with. his dance crew that he'd do anything for, his dance crew that he left his family for.

but he can't ignore the heartache in his chest when he sees junhui's cheeks stained with tears. he wanted to hold his boyfriend's cheeks and tell him that he did his best and that he was so proud of him. 

"and the judges have come to a conclusion," the announcer says as the walks across the stage to retrieve the envelope.

the announcer struggles way too long with the envelope and minghao wants to throw up. he closes his eyes tighter as he waits for the announcer to say who won.

he doesn't exactly hear correctly who wins but he can tell it wasn't him when he feels his crew hugging him. he felt soft pats and even kisses on his cheeks from the younger members. he was lucky that he was the eldest on his team so that meant that he had another chance. 

he looks to see junhui's team, they were carrying him and soonyoung high in the air. yes, there was a pang of jealous in his heart from losing but he was overwhelmed with love for junhui.

minghao was suppose to hate junhui, he was his senior and his "rival" group. it was like a perfect cliche movie but he loves him so much and wants to kiss him so bad.

minghao shuffles his way through the crying and the tight hugs. the parents handing their kids bouquets and awarding them with handshakes.

"hao," junhui says quietly as he wipes his cheeks, "i am sorry you lost. yo-you'll kick ass next time."

minghao can't help but cradle his boyfriend's cheeks, "my baby."

"i want to stop crying but god this was so surreal and my last stage with you! and i know i'm not going far but i'm going to miss this." junhui hiccups as he falls into minghao's arms.

minghao hugs him so tightly and starts to loosen up because both of their muscles ache. junhui's sobs subsided and minghao kept kissing his head softly.

"you kicked my ass this time but wait until i join you in college. you won't see the last of me and my dancers." 

"the bet is on, hao."


End file.
